1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system which is capable of processing image data in a video special effect mode such as a wipe or fade mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known heretofore a variety of video special effect apparatus adapted to process image data in a wipe or other video special effect mode, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,788 for example. However, in such conventional apparatus there are certain limits to the kinds of video special effects that may be performed therein.